1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low alloy fine steel wire having high tensile strength and high toughness used as a rubber reinforcing material for a belt cord, tire cord, etc., as a material for a miniature rope and as a missile wire, etc., a wire rod for manufacturing such as fine steel wire, a method of manufacturing such a fine steel wire, a method of manufacturing the fine steel wire, and twisted products obtained by twisting the fine steel wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fine steel wire used as a rubber reinforcing material is usually manufactured by the following procedures. First, a steel material having a specified chemical composition is hot-rolled and is, as required, subjected to controlled cooling. Subsequently, the obtained wire rod of 4.0 to 6.4 mm in diameter is subjected to primary drawing, patenting, secondary drawing, re patenting and plating, successively. Finally, the wire rod is wet-drawn into the fine steel wire. The fine steel wire thus obtained is used for a missile wire as it is, and for various kinds of products such as a steel cord formed by twisting a plurality of the fine steel wires.
In recent years, a fine steel wire having higher tensile strength has often used for a tire reinforcing steel cord to reduce the weight of tires, improve riding quality and enhance steering stability. For increasing the strength of the fine steel wire, there has been executed (1) a method of using a high carbon steel of an increased carbon content to increase the tensile strength of patented wire before final wire drawing or (2) a method of increasing the working strain generated upon wire drawing up to a finishing wire diameter as much as possible.
A carbon steel equivalent to JIS SWRS72A or SWRS82A has been used as a wire rod material for a steel tire cord. However, if the tensile strength of fine steel wire using the carbon steel described above is increased by increasing the working strain generated upon wire drawing up to the finishing wire diameter for satisfying the requirement described above, the toughness and ductility are remarkably degraded with increasing the strength, which leads to lowering of reduction of area or occurrence of delamination at the initial stage during a torsion test. Further, with respect to the carbon steel described above, if the tensile strength of patented wire is increased by merely increasing the carbon content, proeutectoid network cementites are deposited at the austenite grain boundaries, which also lead to degradation of toughness and ductility. As the toughness and ductility are degraded, breakages frequently occur during wet drawing for a fine wire of a steel tire cord or cabling, particularly, to remarkably lower the productivity.
Further, while the steel tire cord is manufactured by the steps as described above, if the carbon content is increased only for increasing the tensile strength, proeutectoid cementites are deposited at the prior austenite grain boundaries in the as-rolled wire rod and thereby breakages occur frequently, for example, in the primary wire drawing as an intermediate manufacturing step, to remarkably lower the productivity.